


For the last time

by QueenXIV



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Durincest, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenXIV/pseuds/QueenXIV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like when we were kids, Kíli, I'll hold you until you fall asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the last time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! My second fanfic for this fandoms yay! This is really short and sad but I needed to do it, cause it makes me sad to think that I'll be crying rivers during the next hobbit movie... Anyways, have a little angsty durincest here with Fíli being the lovely older brother he is.

Kíli’s hands were cold as ice when Fíli gripped them, trying futilely to keep him alive. Fíli gasped for breath, moving slowly closer to his little brother’s body. Kíli had his eyes wide open; his chest moving slowly and his mouth wide open trying to breath properly. But it was useless. And the young dwarf was so scared. He had dreamed of living in Erebor with his brother and uncle, to be happy there, like Thorin had always wanted. 

But it all ended there. He was never going to marry Fíli, like they had always dreamt. He was not going to see neither Thorin nor Fíli as king of Erebor. He would not be able to keep his promise to his mother. He would not be able to tell her he was sorry. Sorry for not being able to take care of himself, or Fíli, or protect their King. 

Tears slowly started to fall from his eyes, leaving tracks on his cheeks. The breathing became more ragged, the difficulty of doing it growing. 

“Kíli, oh, Kíli…” Fíli sobbed, cradling his baby brother and lover against his chest, against his slowly beating heart. Kíli arms hugged his brother with the little strength he had. “Thorin… Uncle… He…” the older brother panted, kissing Kíli’s hair repeatedly. 

“Fíli… I’m…” 

“Don’t die… Live for me…” Fíli asked, even though he knew Kíli would die.

“I’m so scared.” The younger sobbed, feeling his life starting to fade. His body hurt so badly. Fíli sniffed against his neck and shook his head. 

“Don’t be, Kíli, don’t be. I’ll be with you, I’ll never leave you. Never.” 

“How… How can…” 

“Don’t you remember? When we were younger I promised you that I would never leave you alone. That I will never let you sleep alone, ‘cause you were scared. Don’t you remember, Kíli?” Kíli remember. He remembered oh so well the promises his brother made. And he always kept them. He never once failed to him. He tried to gulp down the lump in his throat but it was useless. 

“I do… Don’t leave me… I’m so scared…” Fíli shushed him, petting his hair with trembling dying hands. He knew Kíli was suffering a lot more than him. 

“Sh, sh, don’t be. There’s nothing to be scared of. We’ll see Father, and Uncle. We’ll see all the ones who left us. You won’t be alone. You will never be alone. Just like when we were kids.” Fíli assured his brother. Kíli was slipping away, his eyes closing slowly, death looming over him. 

“Fíli… I love you… So much…” That broke Fíli. More tears streamed down his cheeks, sobs wracking his body. 

“I love you too, Kíli. Don’t worry and don’t be scared. I will stay here until you sleep.” Kíli closed his eyes fully, safe in his brother’s embrace. And Fíli hugged him tightly, whispering that he would soon join him, until Kíli fell asleep for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave kudos and comments, they help me finish my stupid essay!


End file.
